1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in image forming apparatuses, for example, in a copying apparatus or the like, an elongated copy head in which a sensor for reading out an image of an equal magnification and a printing device are integrally formed has been proposed in order to miniaturize the apparatus.
However, in order to realize a small-sized copier using the above copy head, a suitable image processing circuit is needed between the readout sensor and the printing device, causing the drawback of an increase in the cost and size of the apparatus.